A Friendly Adventure
by Zayden The Vaporeon
Summary: An Eevee named Eclipse has live a lonely life until he met Flare, a Vulpix, who changes his life by making him join her on missions as an exploration team! (Rated M for sexual content/lemons)
1. Chapter 1: More then just friends!?

**So I decided to make something that i had just recently thought of...**

 **(Sorry for the lack of updates and stories, I'd recomend reading the whole thing and tell me if there's any mistakes I can fix later on, it was supposed to be uploaded a week after the last update of the other story, hopefully the author's note at the end or the description on my profile is clearer)**

 **(May cotain lemons, rated M just to be sure)**

 **You guys are free to tell me any errors with a review!**

 **The city in the story was something I decided to make up... sorry if the names are weird**

 **Anyways I will start this story now, enjoy!**

 **Prologue** =

Eclipse - Eevee

Flare - Vulpix

Eclipse is an Eevee and lives in a small house with his mom, his mom is a Vaporeon, they're a poor family his mom doesn't work and they have at least some money to buy food for at least a few months, however it hasn't always been this way, his father used to work in an exploration team, that is until one day he went out on a mission and went missing ever since, it's been 3 years ever since that happened and Eclipse is now 16 years old, Eclipse is a shy/timid and barely likes to go out and see places, he doesn't have any friends so when he was young he had to play by himself.

While Flare is a Vulpix she is a lot more different then Eclipse, she actually likes to go on an adventure and is excited to meet new people, just like Eclipse she hasn't had many friends, she is 15 years old and lives in a medium size house (it was made for up to 6 pokemons to live in) and lives with her dad, she never saw her mom ever since she was born, her dad said her mom was sick at the time she was born and a few days later passed away, all she knows is that her mom and dad are Ninetails, her dad used to be on an exploration team a few years ago to earn money to help her grow without any problems and has saved up a bit for her future, she has also wanted to form an exploration team but doesn't have anyone to go on missions with, however that's all about to change when she runs into Eclipse...

 **Third person**

 **One day, during an Early morning: 8 am:** **Flare's house**

the door to flare's room opens and a Nintails enters*

 **Dad** : wake up sweetie, it's time to get some breakfast

 **Flare** : Ugh... 5 more minutes dad...

 **Dad** : You always say that every time I wake you up *laughs*

 **Flare** : let me sleep dad! *pulls sheets up and covers her head*

 **Dad** : Fine... but your breakfeat will be getting cold... *heads towards the door* By the way I made you pancakes *grins*

 **Flare** : PANCAKES! *jumps out of bed and hugs dad* Thanks dad!

 **Dad** : *returns the hug* anything for my daughter *smiles*

 **Flare** : Your the best dad I could ever have! *runs off toward the dining table*

 **Dad** : *laughs* That's my daughter.

 **Meanwhile: Eclipse's house**

 **Eclipse** : *yawns* is morning already? *stretches in bed* I think my mom's still asleep, I'll supruise her with making her breakfast...

 **30 mimutes later**

 **Eclipse** : Finally finished cooking, now I hav...

 **Mom** : Mmm... Something smells delicious!

 **Eclipse** : huh? Oh good morning mom, I woke up a bit early so I decided to make us some breakfast because I know how busy you are every morning so I decided to surprise you!

 **Mom** : Well looks like you have been up early and it sure dose smell delicious! *pats Eclipse's head* by the way how did you learn to cook?

 **Eclipse** : Well I just followed the instructions and I also saw how you make it every morning!

 **Mom** : *laughs cheerfully* Well I have to say it you, it may be the first time you cook something and looks delicious from it's appearance so I assuming that I must taste delicious...

 **Eclipse** : Well I did my best make the pancakes, but it's difficult having paws.

 **Mom** : I know what you mean, anyways let's eat shall we?

 **Eclipse** : Yes mom!

 **30 minutes later: Flare's house**

 **Flare** : Dad you sure are great at making pancakes!

 **Dad** : Well I use some special ingredients to make sure they're extra tasty...

 **Flare** : Thanks for the breakfast, I'll see you later dad! *runs out the door and closes it behind her*

 **Dad** : *smiles* Okay, take care now

 **Flare** : *opens door* I will! *closes it*

 **9 am: Eclipse's house**

 **Mom** : The breakfast was delicious son!

 **Eclipse** : Thanks mom, although I may have used up all the ingredients...

 **Mom** : Well it's okay, we can buy some more later.

 **Eclipse** : it's okay mom I can go buy it for you, you can just relax I want today to be a special day for you!

 **Mom** : Oh, well in that case, there's some coins in a small bag on the kitchen counter you can take it with you and buy the ingredients and you could also buy something for you as well!

 **Eclipse** : Thanks mom, I'll be back in a few minutes!

 **Mom** : okay, take care!

 **Eclipse** : *closes the door behind him*

 **9:20 am: Beach Side Town Crossroad**

 **Eclipse** : *walks on the path towards treasure town* *sighs* it's been a while since I got out of my house, if I want to buy those ingredients I could go to the keckleon brothers's shop... Or I could check out the beach before I head towards there, *starts walking towards the beach*

 **Meanwhile**

 **Flare** : I was walking on the path in front of the guild when I saw a pokemon running in the distance, I never saw anyone like it so I assumed it was new around here so I ran off after it to know who it was.

 **At the beach: Eclipse's POV**

"guess... I... should... do... exercise... more... often..." I said trying to catch my breath, "it certainly has been a while since I've come to the beach" I said as I stared at the sky before noticing the clouds "looks like it's going to rain later "

Then I felt a raindrop hit my nose, "looks like I may have to go back home soon...", after that I turned around to head back towards the town when suddenly I was face to face with a vulpix

 **Flare's POV**

"Hello" was all I said in a cheerful tone,

"Um, hi?"

"My name's Flare, nice to meet you!"

"I... Uh... M-My... name's...E-Eclipse"

I giggled at the way he was stumbling on his words, "so are you new here? I haven't seen you before"

"I... uh..."

"Don't be shy, I wont make fun of you, actually I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me and explore a cave that has crystals, I'm not forcing you so it's okay if you don't want to"

"With... with me?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know... were is it?"

"It's just outside of town, or that's what i was told"

"Okay... I just have to ask my mom to see if it is okay with her"

"Great!" I said as I hugged him, I turned to look at his face and I could easily see him blushing

 **Eclipse's POV**

I just met her and she's already hugging me as if we were long time friends, it's been a while since I met another pokemon and I didn't know what to do, I could also see that she let go of me and was trying to get my attention

 **Flare's POV**

"Hello? Eclipse? You okay?"

"Huh, oh um... yeah I'm okay"

"You sure everything's okay? If something's bothering you, you can just tell me"

"I forgot that I was going to buy something for my mom"

"Well I can come along with you if you want"

"Well... okay then..."

"And we better hurry since it's going to rain soon"

"Well, I like the rain, so I don't worry if it starts to rain"

"You like the rain? So do I! Except it starting to get a bit windy, aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold"

As soon as he said that he started to shiver, so I cuddled up with him "so if your not cold, then why are you shivering?"

"Well..."

"Anyways we should hurry if you want to buy what your mom wanted you to buy"

"Right!"

As he said that we both ran off towards the town

 **9:40 am: Beach Side Town**

Once we arrived I followed him and waited for him nearby as I saw him buy what looked like flour, some sort of powder and what looked like a black collar, I saw him put on the collar as he then headed towards me.

"Flare, how do I look with this collar?"

"You look great" I said with a smile

"Hey, I got something for you"

"You did?", I then saw him take out a red ribbon from his bag

"I decided to give you this to thank you for becoming my friend"

"Really? You didn't have to buy me anything..."

"Well it's the least I could do for you, want me to put it on you?"

"Sure" I then saw hime place it on my ear

"There, you look pretty with it on... I mean... you look great!"

As soon as he said that I saw him blush "Pretty? You really think so?"

"M-maybe"

I saw his blush get redder " Thanks"

"Uhh... N-no problem"

I leaned in to kiss him on his lips and I looked at him as I pulled away I saw his face as red as a cheri berry "first time you got kissed by someone?"

"I-I... Uhh... Ehh..."

I then felt a rain drop hit my nose and I turned up to look at the sky and and pretty soon it started to rain "we better get going its starting to rain" I looked at him and saw that he was lost in thought, "Eclipse?"

"Huh? Oh it's starting to rain, we should get going"

He said then he ran off towards where we came from, I chased after him while laughing

 **10:00 am : Eclipse's house : Eclipse's POV**

After a bit of running in the rain the dirt path soon turned into a mud path so it was starting to get a bit slippery, I looked back and saw Flare following me, and I could finally see my house just up ahead, then saw the door open and my mom waiting for me with a smile on her face.

I entered the house just as Flare entered and then heard the door close behind us, I then heard my mom say

"Welcome home Eclipse and looks like you brought a friend with you"

"Oh uh yeah, mom this is a friend I met in the city, her name is Flare, and Flare this is my mom"

"Hi, uh miss..."

"You can just call me Sarah"

"Nice to meet you Sarah"

"Nice to meet you too Flare, you have a lovely name! Eclipse could you go to the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure thing mom!" I said as I headed towards the other room

 **F** **lare's POV**

I saw Eclipse disappear behind the wall as he entered another room...

"So did you two kiss yet!?"

I blushed at what she said and turned back to look at Sarah "M-maybe"

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm glad that you ran into Eclipse, I haven't seen him this happy in a while!"

"Um, what do you mean by 'I haven't seen him this happy in a while?'"

"Well you see, Eclipse is shy and doesn't leave the house all day, and barely interacts with others"

"He doesn't leave the house all day? So I guess that's why I haven't seen him before"

"Anyways I'm glad that you two are in love with each other! So how long will it be until you two have kits?"

I blushed, "kits? You really want us to..."

"Well of course since you two will make great parents!"

"um..."

"So where are you to going?"

"Not really sure yet, we were just exploring around the area"

"You two should go explore Crystal Cave"

"I heard about it, just I'm not sure where it is"

"take the path that goes toward the south of the city, on your way there you should find a smaller path to the left, take that and you should arrive at the cave"

"I though that it was farther away"

"Also that cave is mostly empty so you two can do your 'thing' without worrying about anyone interrupting you two"

I blushed and looked away from her

"Besides that the crystals can be found in different shapes, sizes and colours and if the farther you two go, the bigger the crystals are"

"That sounds amazing!"

 **E** **clipse's POV**

I was in the other room hearing what they were saying and does my mom really want us to... have... kits? Well she does want me to start my own family just because she wants me to be happy with my own family and see me happy metting other... though the cabe does sound interesting-

"Eclipse could you come here for a second?"

Hmm? Why does my mom want me... hopefully she doesn't embarrass me in front of Flare... "coming mom!", I said as I ran towards the main room where they're in...

"Eclipse how do you feel about exploring Crystal Cave with your 'mate'?"

Mate? I blushed, does she seriously want me to do it that bad? "We're just f-friends mom, and well the cave does sound interesting"

"I'd say that it would be a great idea so we can know each other" Flare said as she approached me and started nuzzling my neck

I shivered at the feeling... though if she want to then, why not? "Okay then, we're going to explore Crystal Cave!"

"Awesome!" Flare said as she kept nuzzling me

"Awww... you two look great together!"

Wait what!? I blushed again and turned away from my mom yet Flare kept nuzzling me...

 **1 hour later... (it had already stopped ranning)**

"So how far is It Flare?" I said as we we're walking along side each other in the forest

"We should be near it, I think I see the entrance"

 **=To be continued=**

 **(I had to rewrite some parts because I didn't like where it was going, it took me an hour to finish)**

 **Make sure to Review the story! Not really sure if i left any mistakes in the story...**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_**


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Cave

**(Yes, i never realized i forgot to space out the Author's Notes until 10 months later...)**

 **Time to work on chapter 2!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Eclipse and Flare: Right! *grabs a donut and starts eating them***

 **Can I have one?**

 **Flare: Not until you finish!**

 **But I'm hungry ;-;**

 **Flare: Then you better finish the story soon...**

 **Eclipse: Flare, please give him the donut** **...**

 **Flare: Um... We're out of donuts...**

 ***faints from hunger***

 **(Make sure to review the story once you reach the end! It's the first time I write something like this in a story, you'll see once you get there...)**

* * *

 **Eclipse's POV**

"So how far is It Flare?" I said as we we're walking along side each other in the forest

"We should be near it, I think I see the entrance"

 **Flare's POV**

So this is crystal cave? I thought it would have crystals at the entrance

"I think we'll have to go deep in to the cave to see the crystals"

"But how deep can we go in the cave?"

"We won't find out if we stay out here, come on!"

Never thought that Eclipse would be this excited to see the cave "Eclipse, wait for me!"

 **A few minutes later... ; Eclipse's POV**

After a few minutes of walking in the dark, cold cave, we see a light source at the end of the tunnel "Flare, is that where the crystals are?"

"It might be", she took off running after she said that

Now it was my turn to run after her, Once we got there, we could see crystals of all kinds, there were big crystals, small crystals, blue crystals, purple crystals and they were all shining! I'll be honest, I've never seen something more amazing than this! " Flare, They're... AMAZING!"

"It's so beautiful"

"We should take some home with us!"

"Oh... Uh... Yeah!"

 **Flare's POV**

blushes* I never thought Eclipse's fur would look so... so... beautiful... I went up to Eclipse and started nuzzling around his neck

"Um... Flare?"

"Your so handsome!"

"Flare?"

 **Eclipse's POV**

I wasn't expecting Flare to be nuzzling me, or at least not now...

"Flare? You ok?"

No response, something else I wasn't expecting was Flare licking me... I turned to look at her and she just kept staring at me, until... Her lips and mine met... I blushed harder unaware of what was going on...

"I love you!"

Love? No one's said that to me before, nor have I been in love with anyone, then she started to push me towards the ground, I was now on my back and my stomach was exposed to her...

"I want to be with you Eclipse, I want to be your mate"

"Uh..." I started to feel her rubbing herself against me, I could even feel something come out of my shaft... I was still unsure was she wants to do with me...

"Your so cute!"

"Ahh!" I felt my pink thing coming out of my shaft enter something warm, it feels nice... All I could see was her bouncing up and down on me, I didn't know what she was doing to me, but I liked it...

"Don't worry Eclipse, just let yourself give in"

"Ahh... Flare.. This feels... Nice..." I could hear her start to breath heavily, I was starting to worry if she was okay

"S-so... Big..."

We both we're moaning at the same time, my thing was in a tight space which made it even better, I could feel something start to build up inside me, it was like pee but some how it feels different...

"E-Eclipse... I want... u-us to... become a family..."

I was enjoying what ever she was doing to me until I felt something bigger go inside her, and as soon as that happened, I started releasing some sort of liquid into her... We both we're breathing heavily after that had happened, I was starting to feel tired and so was Flare, she had fallen asleep on top of me, I hugged her and kissed her on her forehead before falling to sleep...

* * *

 **First time I include a lemon in a story so... I can finally go and grab something to eat... While Flare and Eclipse went to the bathroom to do they're "thing", I can hear they're moaning all the way over here which is making me less concentrated on finishing the story... I feel lonely sometimes...**

 **Anyways make sure to review on what you guys think about it...**

 **#Thanks4reading**

 **#TheRedUmbreon**


	3. Chapter 3: The start of an Adventure!

**Chapter 3: The start of an adventure**

 **Just like any of my other stories... This chapter was already written, all I had to do was continue what I had already started... Great... I'll explain some stuff at the end... Also, the Author's Notes at the beginning will remain mostly untouched, so... I'll see you all at the end!**

 **(I do not own Pokemon and make sure to review the story)**

 **Okay this time it's time to write Chapter 3!**

 **Flare: Right! *opens a bag of donuts***

 **Eclipse: Um... Why does your room look like a mess?**

 **Long story...**

 **Eclipse: Ok... If you want, we could help you clean it!**

 **Nah... I'm okay, I can clean it later...**

 **Eclipse: okay then...**

 **Flare: Mmm... *Keeps eating donuts***

 **Eclipse: Hey, um...**

 **If your talking to me, you can just call me Umbre (This was before I changed my name... Twice already)**

 **Eclipse: okay Umbre, Can I ask you something? Lately Flare has been eating more then usual... Is she sick?**

 **Sick? Not really, Pregnant? Probably...**

 **Eclipse: what does pregnant mean?**

 **Flare: It means we'll have a cub together! Isn't it exciting!?**

 **Eclipse: *Faints***

 **(These lines will separate the Author's Notes from the story!)**

* * *

 **Eclipse's POV**

I woke up still at the cave in which we were in, and it appears that we are still at the crystals, I could feel something on top of me and I looked down to see Flare peacefully sleeping, but I need to wake her up before it becomes night "Flare, wake up", I tried licking her nose and I didn't think it would work

 **Flare's POV**

"Hmm?" I slowly opens my eyes and found myself on top of Eclipse and all I can say is that I enjoyed every thing that happened, he's just so cute and I can't let anyone else take him away from me "had fun?"

"Um... Y-yeah"

He looks so cute when he blushes, I wanted to see him blush more so there's only one thing to do...

 **Eclipse's POV**

"Um... Can I say someth-mmph...", does she really love me that much? Well she does look cute... And I may love her as well, but yet what I wasn't expecting is for her to kiss me... Well I guess I should enjoy the moment and returning the kiss wouldn't hurt...

I started to kiss back and soon enough I started to feel her tongue enter my mouth and soon enough our make out session was something I didn't think I would be enjoying this much, I didn't really know what to do know so all I did was enjoy what was happening...

It felt like it was almost an hour before she slowly pulled away, a string of saliva was still connecting our lips, we were both breathing heavily until I decided to speak up "can we go back home yet?"

"Already? But, we just got here", she back whined

"Well, I mean, it should be night by now, won't our parents worry about us?", I replied with a yawn

"Alright...", was her last reply before she got off me

I soon rolled over and got up on all four of my legs, I looked over at Flare as I saw her nudging against me, I stayed still letting her keep doing it until she looked up at me

"Can you carry me?"

I started to think if I was going to be able to carry her since I never carried anyone on my back "I don't think so... I never carried anyone before...", I replied not wanting to carry her because I didn't want her to fall on the way there...

"But I'm tired!", she whined with a fake yawn

"I guess I could try...", I said before crouching down so she could climb on top of me...

Without hesitation, she jumped on me and wrapped her front paws around my neck, almost like a hug, I could also feel her licking the back of my head before she said "let's go!", enthusiastically

I slowly got up feel the extra bit of weight on my back, then I started to walk us out of the cave and back home

 **A few minutes later...**

Once we were outside the cave, it had started to become night, the sun was setting, and it was getting hard to see since there was little to no light now, I suddenly heard Flare say

"Could you walk slow, please?"

I was about to question it but decided to just go along with it "ok" I responded before walking at a slower pace, soon after she started talking

"Eclipse, I was wondering... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Um... I don't know if our parents will let you sleep over with me", I was unsure if it would be a good idea since we started our relationship less then a day ago...

"Why not? Have you asked them?"

"Well, no...", I said shyly

"Then how do you know they're not going to let us if you haven't asked them, silly?", she said with a giggle

I started to blush still unsure if we should be in a relationship or not

 **Flare's POV**

I'm starting to wonder... What if I become an adventurer and make my own exploration team with Eclipse? It could work... Maybe I should ask him later on... Or now, seeing as we are still alone "Hey Eclipse?"

"Yes Flare?", he replied with a confused tone

"I was wondering..."

"About what?"

"Well... Do you think, we could become... A exploration team?"

* * *

 **Okay, so that will be enough for the third chapter... Now time to explain...**

 **If I haven't been able to update any of my stories, it's because I had other stuff to take care of, so I'm sorry for not having updated this story in 10 months!**

 **Also this story will be the second story I'm going to focus on writing now, so don't worry if you think I'm only writing chapter every 10 months, so expect new chapters every week or two... Again sorry for not publishing another chapter!**

 **Also please review the chapter for any mistakes there may be as for I just wanted to publish something and didn't want to go back and check for errors!**

 ** _#Vaporeee_**

 ** _#VaporeeeFFN_**


	4. Chapter 4: Eclipse's Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 ** _Chapter 4: Eclipse's father_**

 **It takes a bit too long before I decide to start writing another chapter... And compare me when I first started writing to now, I've changed the way I write, so you may start to see me put more details and make them longer than usual, if that makes this and future chapter look a bit weird compared to older ones, then I'm sorry, I wanted to change some things... anyways enjoy reading!**

 **(Feel free to review and mention any errors this chapter may have because when I finish writing, I don't go back to look for errors most of the time, also I don't remember mentioning what evolution Eclipse's Father was in the previous chapters, if I did mentioned, point it out so I can correct this chapter)**

* * *

 **Eclipse's POV**

While on our way back to my house, it had started to become night, it was a windy night as well but why wasn't I shivering? We we're walking er... I was walking since I was still carrying Flare, maybe it was the heat from her body why the windy night didn't feel as cold as it should be, it was also quiet since neither of us were talking since we left the cave, or it was until I heard

"Hey Eclipse?"

"Yes Flare?", I replied curious at what she was about to say

"I was wondering..."

"About what?", I said

"Well... Do you think, we could become... A exploration team?"

"An exploration team? I've heard about them but I'm not sure if I want to be in one"

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, my dad used to be an explorer"

 **Flare's POV**

"So? Don't you want to be an explorer just like your dad?", I asked in a joyful tone trying to convince him to become one, which I started to regret it since he stopped walking and I could hear him sniffle "something the matter?", I asked in a concerning voice

"well...", he trailed off as he was starting to cry

I climbed off of him and stood in front of him licking his tears from his face, it was salty but that didn't matter "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to", I said trying to reassure him

"I want to tell you either way, if we become an exploration team, I might be able to find out what happened to him", he said in a determined tone

"what do you mean?", I asked now curious by what he meant

"three years ago, my dad left to go do a mission, little did we thought it would be the last time we would ever see him..."

 ** _Eclipse's Flashback_**

 **"It was an early morning somewhere around the winter season, I remember getting out of bed heading towards the living room, I saw that my dad was about to cook dinner, and I asked him if he wanted some help**

 _"Good morning Dad, may I help?"_

 _"Morning son, of course you can!"_

 **"I loved to help my dad make breakfast and that's how I started to become interested in cooking food"**

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Yes son?"_

 _"Can you teach me how to cook?"_

 _"I'd love to but I have to go on a mission soon, so it'll have to be another time"_

 **"So he never taught you how to cook?", I asked wondering how good of a cook he is**

 **"Unfortunately, no, that day I helped out by looking for the ingredients and giving it to him, I learned cooking in a different way"**

 **"oh, ok"**

 **"Anyways, once we finished, my dad went to go wake up my mom so we could eat breakfast, I went to set up the table so we could eat, everything was going out like a normal day"**

 _"Dad, you make the best food!", said the Eevee as he ran up to hug the Flareon_

 _"I'm glad you liked the food son"_

 _"Honey, here's your bag and make sure to stay safe on your mission", said a Vaporeon walking up to Zane kissing him on his cheek before putting giving him his bag that contains most items he needs while on his adventures"_

 _"Thanks Sarah, I'll be back in the evening", said the Flareon as he had started to walk out the door_

 _"Dad, where are you going?"_

 _"I'm going to Ice peak mountain"_

 _"please be careful there honey", said the Vaporeon in a worried tone walking up to kiss him a last time_

 _"I know Sarah, I'm doing it because we need the money, I promise I'll be safe"_

 **"Wait, he went to Ice peak Mountain!? From what I heard, it's full of tough bad Pokemon, that's why they say not to go there", was my surprised response**

 **"I didn't know how dangerous it was until I saw posters of rescuers that went missing trying to reach it, even my dad was one if them"**

 **"So what happened after?"**

 **"It had started to become night and my dad hadn't arrived yet, we were starting to get worried"**

 _"Mom, when will Dad be home?", said the worried Eevee_

 _"I don't know he might be busy, we should go to the guild to see if he's there"_

 _"ok"_

 **"So what happened next?"**

 **"We were asking everyone there, even the guildmaster, but we didn't get any answers, which made us even more worried, the guildmaster sent a group of Pokemon to go look for him, but they never found him, so they put up a poster of my dad along with the posters of missing Pokemon, and that's all I know happened after his disappearance, since then I haven't gotten any new about him"**

 ** _End of flashback_**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", I said wondering what could've happened to him

"It's okay, if we go there at some point, we may find out what happened to him, knowing that I'm willing to form a exploration team with you!", he said feeling determined wanting to know what happened

"Can I ask what was his name?", I said curiously

"His name was Zane"

* * *

 **about 1k words in two to three hours, this may seem like a short chapter but I wanted to prove that I haven't forgotten about this story and that I'm not dead, yet...**

 **Feel free to review the chapter and mention any errors the chapter may have!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 ** _#ZaydenTheVaporeon_**

 ** _#ZaydenVaporeon_**


	5. rewrite?

should I rewrite this story? and by rewrite I mean, start over and try to stick to the original plot, or keep it as it is and just make it longer and fix certain parts of the story?


End file.
